The present invention relates to efficient, low power air filtration for Chemical, Biological, Radiation and Nuclear (CBRN) applications and especially for Collective Protection (ColPro) applications. Filtering for CBRN and/or ColPro applications typically involve the utilization of modular fan blower assemblies that deliver a light-weight, low-power, weather-proof, stackable air filtration system. This system is typically used to pressurize a Toxic Free Area (mobile or permanent shelters) or Chemical Biological liner, which may be placed outside a military shelter to prevent the infiltration of chemical or biological vapors and liquids.
Existing air filtration systems are typically not capable of meeting the performance requirements for the above application, for example, because they are unable to operate at high air flow and static pressure, (400 cfm/15 iwg), or are unable to maintain the low power draw. Hence, an improved air filtration system is needed to address the shortcomings of present systems.